


It was just a dream

by sumdorkus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: It's a text fic, also, no one actually died so chill, tw amateur descriptions of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumdorkus/pseuds/sumdorkus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a dream Sherlock, okay? You're safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was just a dream

**Author's Note:**

> It's three in the morning and I can't

Am I alive? SH

 

I would like you to be, yes. JW

 

Thank you for letting me know. SH

 

There a reason? JW

 

For what? SH

 

Asking if you were alive. JW

 

Thought I was dead. SH

 

What? JW

 

I thought I was dead. Had a bad nightmare. Vivid dream. SH

 

Oh. JW

There anything I can do to help? JW

 

Just... Keep talking to me? SH

 

Sure thing. JW

Do you want to talk about it. JW

 

Do you think it would help? SH

 

It helped me. JW

 

Alright. SH

I was on the roof of St. Bart's. SH

And I was talking to you on the phone while watching you on the ground below. SH

I was crying. SH

I was saying my goodbye, telling you to believe I was a fake. To tell everyone I was a fake. SH

 

Yeah... JW

 

And then I said goodbye. SH

I can stop if you're uncomfortable. SH

 

No it's fine keep going. JW

 

I tossed my phone aside and stepped the rest of the way up. SH

Then I was falling. SH

So hard. SH

So fast. SH

I don't remember stepping off. SH

I remember you screaming my name at some point. SH

 

Sherlock... JW

 

And I saw the ground, right there in front of me. SH

It was coming so close. SH

 

Jesus. JW

 

And then I wasn't in the air anymore. SH

There was the horrible pain all over me. SH

I couldn't make it stop. I couldn't move myself. SH

Everyone was touching me. SH

All these people I didn't know, touching me and rolling me over. SH

And then I saw you. SH

You were shouting for me. SH

Saying you were my friend and pushing past. SH

 

Oh my god. JW

 

I was so glad. SH

I thought you were going to save me. SH

I thought you would pull me out or push the others away. SH

But all you did was reach for my wrist.

You reached for my wrist and felt for a pulse. SH

And your face fell. SH

It fell so low and you faded back into the crowd. SH

And I was alone with these strangers. SH

I was covered in them. SH

Smothered until I couldn't breathe. SH

Like ants if a piece if food in the sidewalk. SH

They were swarming on me. SH

And then I woke up trapped under my blanket and not know if I was alive or dead. SH

 

Sherlock. JW

Because I saw you in the living room. SH

I saw you sitting in your chair as if none of it had happened. SH

You were there and I wasn't alone and I was so confused. SH

I still am. SH

 

Come out for breakfast, Love. You haven't eaten in days. JW

Tea is on the counter, milk and no sugar. Just how you like it. JW

**Author's Note:**

> I told you I couldn't. It was three and I couldn't and I still can't.


End file.
